Marz
by krfunes
Summary: About an Astronaut stuck on Marz
1. Chapter 1

I am what i am i guess i believe i am. I shouldn't have been playing so much with the nitrogen because im completly fucked face. Been the longest since i felt this way but it's the only way i can make myself feel as if i'm still back on earth.

I don't even know what i'm doing out here some type of mission for NASA but you know fuck them, i want to be out here having fun. Because who gets the chance to go out to marz and try to start a new civilization i mean it isn't that hard all you gotta do is get a girl crack them and you got yourself a baby momma. But then you got all this science shit with the gravity completely changing everything completely different from earth. Why couldn't it all be the same in the galaxy or whatever. But gotta admit the gadgets i get to fuck with are raw, i mean i got some shit called the MVA you must be like the fuck is that well it's a Spaceship i don't know why they make shit complicated naming it like that. It's fun sometimes up here but damn it's hella work with all the experimenting and having to send new information back to work its like you know times we don't find new info so fuck are we supposed to send back. They steady be on or asses making us find new things, there ain't much on this dry ass planet. I mean if only they brought their asses over here and tried to see how big as fuck this planet is then they will understand that the struggle is real. A storm is waiting on to hit just wait on them motherfuckers to inform us if we can abort

(Distort connection)

Damn booty ass bitches i swear. I don't know what happen, all i remember was the satellite dish coming towards and bam im k o. I got a shit load of blood from the looks of it the satellite passed right next to me cutting through me a bit but all good blood has dried up and with the help of my suit it dried it quicker. I got a first aid kit i'll patch it back up on the quicks shit about to hurt though. The MAV and these fuckers are gone like wow how they going to leave me like that. Antenna is gone too so maybe that gave them the idea i was dead but no i'm alive bitches. What do i do now i have food just for 31 one days i got the Hab but no way to communicate with Earth. Im fucked im faceass fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way if you're thinking about how i'm writing about all this well my psychiatrist thought it would be a lot better to express my feeling and thoughts on paper instead of blurting out nonsense which i think is just an excuse to roast motherfuckers on the spot but it's watevs.

I woke up today at least feeling a bit better i mean i got enough food to last about 300 days and then i found some spare space suits and two rovers even though the damn MDV was thrashed in the storm. Ive checked and run diagnostics on the Habs system, the oxygenator is great including the water reclaimer and the solar panels are in perfect condition i will just need to sweep them off every few days. not a bad start but it could be a lot worse. I'm good with mechanical engineering and botany so if anything tries to act up i can fix but then i'm on Marz how the fuck do i grow shit here. My first thought of survival is to wait for Ares 4 maybe they will come for me.. even though the landing spot is about 3200 kilometers away from the hab and they wont arrive till about 4 years great way to keep me dry about it. Ive decided to try to located the communication dish but that bitch long gone.. no luck there.

Im stupid aren't i? why didn't i think of it before come on i'm a Botanist it's about trial and error wont hurt to try to grow some plants here. i mean i got seeds some earth soil no one has tried it before but nothing is impossible. But i need fertilizer.. unless i use my shit ass compost. I could make a good cocktail of earth and Martian soil with just the addition of my shit for good measure. My hope is the earth soil eventually fertilizes the dead Martian soil, obvious ill plant the garden in the hab just two thirds of it will be turned into farm, i'll have to grow potatoes because they contain all the calories i will need since i'm losing them everyday. It's a step to something and i mean chicks dig gardeners plant a potato in them.


	3. Chapter 3

It's day 30 my plan is somewhat coming along. Soil has been mixed and it all looks great. Potatoes are now ready to be planted.. problem is i don't got enough water. It sounds sounds like a stupid idea but i'll take my chances to combine the habs hydrogen and oxygen to make water. Sounds easy but really isn't i have to liberate hydrogen from hydrazine translation it's the same like creating a fucking Bomb, with one fuck up i'm done. I don't even know how i'm going to collect the hydrogen. Oh well, it's time to rest and watch some of Commander Lewis old reruns from Star Trek don't know why the fuck he will bring this shit but it'll probably help me get an idea i mean it takes place in space something should come along.


	4. Chapter 4

So heres the plan i'll make some H20 (agua) by slowly releasing the hydrazine and separating the hydrogen from nitrogen. I will then burn the hydrogen which slowly i will combine the oxygen in the air to create agua. It's more dangerous than crossing a bridge lien blindfolded but it's all i got. I'll start the process by storing the water in a few plastic garbage bags and a spacesuit because i want too. Just as things were going fine now shit is turning out bad its Day 37 and i don't know what the fuck else to do. I fucked up with the calculations and now i have a shit load of extra hydrogen floating around the hab. You might be like what the fuck is wrong with you or why should you care well in better terms, the hab is now a Bomb motherfucker.


	5. Chapter 5

I needed that sleep, because i got another plan. So i will first remove all of the oxygen in the hab to keep from causing a giant explosion in this bitch. Next i will slowly release some O2 slowly burning off the hydrogen in controlled bursts. But removing oxygen will probably kill off the soil. I go a solution to that i will just store the potatoes outside then just lower the temperature in the hab super low which should send the soil bacteria into hibernation.

Everything is going great so far i've cleared the hydrogen and i'm making more water.

(Explosion)

So i wasn't to careful but i knew what was coming the explosion pretty much knocked my socks off (literally) but hab is still fully functional and the soil has survived. I just don't kno what created the big bang. Im guessing it could've been everything i breath i released a bit of oxygen. Incase you forgot the hab was supposed to be free of oxygen so things could work. So pretty much oxygen + hydrogen + fire = Boom Motherfucker. Hydrogen is now gone though so i can finally sleep in the hab. I still need to produce water.. at least now i know what to avoid i guess.


	6. Chapter 6

We are now taken to NASA's Johnson Space Center, where the director of mars operations Venkat Kapoor collapses on his desk. By now the news of Jay's presumed death has reached Earth. He's joined by Teddy Sanders, head administrator of NASA. Although Venkat was too distraught to deliver a speech on the tragedy to the public, Teddy had no such luck. To be honest, though, Venkat is too busy prepping for the Ares 4 mission to spend his time wallowing in depression. He asks Teddy to give him access to the satellites surrounding Mars, so he can determine if anything is salvageable from the Ares 3 site. Teddy is not down with that plan, being a public domain organization, NASA is required to release all of their information to the public immediately after they receive it . But in Teddy's eyes, broadcasting an image of Mark's corpse would be an awful disrespectful move. To Venkat, however, this isn't a problem it's an opportunity. They can use the publicity to find future missions with the express purpose of bringing Jay's body back home. It's a win-win for everyone but Jay, that is. Teddy agrees later that day, a scientist named Mindy Park is using satellites to investigate the Ares 3 site, but her search is "fruitless" there's no body to be found . But then something catches her eye and she freaks out, contacting Venkat. We find out what Mindy saw clean solar panels. There's no way they'd be so clean-looking without someone sweeping them off. Venkat is shocked. He's nowhere near as shocked as Annie Montrose, Director of Media Relations, when she hears the news. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that she has to actually deal with the press. She suggests contacting Commander Lewis and the rest of the Ares 3 crew, but Teddy shoots down the idea. In his eyes, telling them that they'd abandoned Jay alive would kill their morale, and they still have ten months before they reach home. As soon as Annie hosts a press conference announcing the news, it instantly becomes "the top story on every news network in the world". CNN even creates a new show called The Jay Come At Me report dedicated to this one nerdy botanist. So far, their only plan for rescue is to wait for the Ares 4 mission. With four years to go until that mission can become a reality, however they'll need to think of something else and quick.


	7. Chapter 7

Well it's day 63 and things are looking good well as much as they can be given the circumstances. The water has been produced and the potatoes are growing nicely and there's been a distinct lack of explosions. What a fucking dream, huh? I know that Ares 4 could be my only chance for escape. Even Though it will still require me a drive of 3,200 km to Schiaparelli Crater, where the Ares 4 hab is located still including waiting 4 years. The way i can make this trip possible would be to modify one of the rovers it'll be a Pimp my ride: Mars Edition. I'll first take the Rover 1's battery and install it into the Rover 2. Itll help but wont be enough because i will need to expend a ton of energy heat. I'm fucking freezing stupid suit is getting cold. What i can do is get a bit of extra charge by attaching a few of the habs solar cells as well. The Rover 2 is now completed, i'll now just test it out on the "Sirius 1". I haven't solved the heat problem but fuck it i've done enough for a day i'll just throw some few extra sweaters. So Sirius 1 doesn't go great, the Rover runs like a Bugatti but it's way too chilly out in the Martian surface for me to make it all the way to Ares 4 site. I will have to enter the RTG. Before me and my crewmates arrived the MAV was powered by the RTG it's a big box of plutonium it's more dangerous than a nuke. But as a permission protocol Commander Lewis buried it south of the hab and marked it with a green giant flag what a dumbass because if any of us tried suicide well we would have have been gone bitches. Why does this matter? Well this RTG is super fucking hot. It only took me a few minutes to locate the RTG. But this thing is too hot i'll have to tear out some of the rover's insulation in order to stay temperate. After running a successful test, prepping the Hab to self water my potato field, i begin to prepare myself for my most ambitious test yet.. Wish me luck Motherfuckers.


	8. Chapter 8

Venkat is today's guest on CNN's Jay Come At Me Report, where host Cathy Warner is discussing the latest satellite image from Mars. By now, everyone knows that Jay is preparing Rover 2 for a long trip. They assume he's heading for the Ares 4 site, which would be a disaster his rover is not only inadequate for the journey, but the Ares 4 site won't have any supplies in it. Afterwards, Venkat meets with Mindy, Teddy, and Bruce the director of the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL), a NASA-run research organization. They're joined by Annie Montrose and Mitch Henderson, the flight director for Ares 3. Since discovering that Jay was alive, Mindy has been given the task of monitoring him at all times. Mitch is annoyed. He thinks they should notify the Ares 3 crew that Jay is alive, while Venkat and Teddy are hesitant because they want the crew to concentrate on getting home. The current plan is to use a probe originally meant for Ares 4 to send mark supplies. They'll need to launch the probe in a mere six months ahead of schedule, which requires them to bum a rocket booster off another probe, originally set to be launched to Saturn. Later that day, Mindy stops by Venkat's office. She tells him that Jay has just set off in the Rover but, oddly isn't heading towards the Ares 4 site. After some serious brainstorming, Venkat finally realizes what's going on Mark is heading for Pathfinder. In case you don't know, Pathfinder was one of the first unmanned Mars rovers that landed on the planet in the 90's. So why is this such a big deal? Well, if Jay can get that thing up and running, he can communicate with NASA. This is a game-changer.


	9. Chapter 9

It takes me about 11 days, but i finally make it to the Pathfinder, which comes in two parts a lander and rover. The lander is the real prize because it's the part that can communicate with earth. The rover isn't to bad either because it'll at least give me a bunch of spare parts to work with.


	10. Chapter 10

It's day 90 and i've been heading back to the hab for about 7 days now. I'm feeling optimistic so why not stop a little to pick up some rock samples to bring back to earth can pull it out as a sentimental card to the females show them what i was stuck with. Finally after 4 days later i reach the hab might aswell take a few celebratory laps why not make it my own super bowl. After i ensure that the hab is in working condition i bury the RTG back where i found it. I will spend the next few days repairing the Sojourner rover and the lander. The landers battery is dead so i leave it outside and hook it up to the hab for power. The lander doesn't seem to respond, but i'll just have to wait and see if the thing boots up..


	11. Chapter 11

Venkat, Bruce, and a team of JPL scientists celebrate the first ping from the Pathfinder lander.

It worked! Holy shit, it worked! They know im alive! Im crying i gotta admit it but doesn't make me a bitch. I mean after 97 days of isolation finally have someone to talk to. If only i could get Snapchat working.

Finally, the first image from Mars comes into NASA HQ. It's a handwritten note, suspended at the camera's height, telling them to point the camera in one direction to say yes, and another to say no.

There's just one problem these messages drag to send back and forth i mean it takes about 30 minutes. Making these conversations slower than Ariel Torres trying to go talk to a girl. I come up with a plan i will create a system that allows NASA to point the camera at different spots for different letter of the alphabet, it's still a bit slow but it'll do for now.

Back at NASA, Venkat is approached by a software engineer named Jack Trevor who has an interesting idea they can hack Pathfinder to receive messages directly on the rover screen. The only problem is that they'll have to first transmit the code to Jay, who will have to do the actual hacking himself.

I receive a type of code i'm no techie but i believe that i will have to do some hacking to enter in the code as if i was a star on The Big Bang Theory.

Meanwhile, Mitch is talking with Teddy, demanding that they tell the Ares 3 crew that Jay is alive. Now that there's hope, Teddy finally agrees.


	12. Chapter 12

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The day everything went bad the crew Vogel, Martinez, Johanssen and Commander lewis knew that there was a storm brewing, they had no idea how crazy that storm will get. The dust storm hits and the crew hides. After receiving the order to abort mission, the crew must now run to the Hab in pairs while being pounded by the roaring know what happens next Jay gets impaled, stranded, left alone on Mars etc. This time, however, we see it from the crew's perspective. The crew agonizes over the decision, with Commander Lewis withholding judgment until the last possible moment. Fast-forward to the present day and float on over to Hermes, where the five remaining crewmates wait for their daily dump of e-mail videos from home. As you might've guessed, this particular load contains some very important news Jay is crew celebrates, but the moment is sullied by a dark mood. Commander Lewis, in particular, seems absolutely guilt-ridden about leaving Jay behind. Fair enough./span/p 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm fucking stupid i should have never found a way to talk to NASA's bitch asses because nwo der all up on my ass again annoying ass motherfuckers i swear hop off my dick. But i am overjoyed to be able to talk and receive e mails from the fam warming up my heart, but fuck NASA because of them i'm stuck here. So NASA's plan for is for the Ares 4 crew will land at the Ares 3 site. They will then jerry-rig their MDV so it can reach the Ares 4 site, where they'll all hang out and be friends. Simple enough, right? Well no fucker it isn't. This can't be good, it wont be good. Based on NASA's calculations, i will have enough food to last me until Day 900 well they better fucking be right. It'll be cutting it close i guess, but they're planning on sending me a goodie-filled supply probe around day 850 if im still fucking guess whos' ass E-mailed me Commander Lewis, expressing her guilt over leaving me like i dont want to hear your bullshit just get me the fuck out of here. Ill fuck with you once i get back to earth.

Today i will get to work on the second harvest of potatoes. You must be thinking i must be eating a shit load of french fries hell yeah i am! But fuck theirs a problem the water reclaimer is acting funkier than Mr. Brown. Although NASA wants em to run tests before doing anything, these motherfuckers i swear killing me, i'm just going to take everything apart and fix it and it works now.

Oh shit! what was that? The hab was completely shaking it mustv been a strong dust storm. Once the skies clear, i clean the solar cells and just as i've done for the past 119 days.

(Explosion)


	14. Chapter 14

Holy shit! The canvas has exploded as i was standing on the airlock. The hab is completely deflated. The air lock is leaking. The poop has hit the fan. To make things worse my faceplate on my helmet is broken due to the impromptu launch, just another leak to worry about. What i can do is use smoke to find the hole in the airlock, i found it and sealed it up with the best invention duct tape. On to the next problem now my broken faceplate. A patch kit won't be enough to hold an atmosphere of pressure against it. Ill need another solution. Ill cut of the arms of my spacesuit and gluing the fabric to his faceplate. Of Course i'll need to seal up my arm hole plus i wont be able to see well but it's better than nothing. Now i'll only have about 4 minutes to go inside the hab and get the other spacesuit, easy peasy right? I go in grab the suit and helmet making it back to take it to the rover. I deserve some sleep.

I decide to use another patch kit on the sliced up spacesuit arm giving me a perfect seal. I'm still one arm but i'll take it. It's fine now to enter the hab my potatoes are still edible, but any crops that were still growing are now dead. In better words potatoes are now extinct from marz. Even Though the hab is repaired there's nothing i can do to grow these crops back. Instead of having enough food to last 800+ days i now only have enough for Day 600 way before the resupply probe is set to arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

It takes me a few days but i manage to get the hab back online. There's a problem with the water reclaimer it i know i can fix it. This messes up the plan now, the only way NASA can send me supplies in time is by sending me a probe which is named iris within the next forty day, which is just impossible to do.

An aerodynamics named Rich Purnell is up at the dead of night, calculating a range of twenty-five days during which Iris might launch. Suddenly, Rich gets an idea...Elsewhere at NASA, Teddy and Venkat are leading a meeting on the Iris mission. It's going to be tough in fact, the only way to get it there in time is by skipping inspection. That's some risky business, but they have to give it a shot. Finally, the Iris probe is set for launch. 3... 2... 1…

Although the probe launches successfully, it suddenly experienced a shit load of immense force. A few moments later, it explodes into nothingness along with any hope for Jay's survival.


	16. Chapter 16

So i received an email from Martinez today, telling me that some NASA psychologist requested that i write a personal message to all my crew mates. Like no im not i dont got time for all that shit. My simple request to him was to visit my parents if i die on Marz, sounds brutal but i have to be real.

We're taken back to Earth, to the headquarters of the China National Space Administration. Guo Ming, the director of the program, is prepping for the launch of the Taiyang Shen, an unmanned probe set to orbit Venus and Mercury. Suddenly, his right-hand man Zhu Tao enters the room. He suggests that they donate the probe to NASA so they can use it to send Jay his supplies. Of course, they won't walk away empty-handed. As repayment, they'll ask NASA to put a Chinese astronaut on Marz as part of the Ares 5 mission. Plus, it'll look really good for them to come in and save the Americans in their time of need. Although he's skeptical, Guo Ming agrees. He doesn't want to use official political channels though they'll make the agreement as one space agency to another.

Back on Earth, Bruce Ng and his crew are figuring out how to make this new Chinese aided probe work. Their only choice is to send to off without landing systems, forcing it to crash land once it gets to Marz. Meanwhile, the mysterious Rich Purnell has just entered Venkat's office. Rich tells Venkat that this plan won't work, but he has an idea that will. After looking at the plan with shock and amazement, Venkat tells Rich to keep it under his hat.

We're now at a secret meeting nerdily/awesomely dubbed Project Elrond at NASA to discuss the so called Rich Purnell Maneuver. It's a pretty crazy/brilliant plan. Instead of launching the probe directly to Marz, they'll send it to Hermes as it passes by Earth, giving them enough food and supplies to make it to Marz and back. Hermes will then use the Earth's gravity to slingshot back to Marz and pick Jaky Jay up. Hey... that might actually work. Unfortunately, they won't be able to land on Marz. Instead, Jay must travel to the Ares 4 site and use a heavily-modified MAV to break orbit and reach Hermes. Although Mitch and Venkat are supportive, Teddy needs to think about it more before making a decision. Meanwhile, Teddy has made his decision it's a no go. This ticks Mitch off to no end and he tells his boss that he's a spineless coward. Shots fired, basically.

On Hermes, Vogel is driving the ship as their daily batch of messages comes in. He receives a weird, misspelled message from his wife, which is quite unusual coming from a grammar teacher like Mrs. Vogel. There's also a picture, but his computer won't open it for some reason...Vogel asks Johanssen to help him with his computer problem. After some fiddling, she realizes that it isn't a picture at all it's an encrypted text file. And that's not all it's a text file detailing the Rich Purnell Maneuver!

Later, the Hermes crew meets up to discuss the plan. Everyone agrees without hesitation. They all know that this constitutes mutiny, however, so they decide to change their course now before NASA notices and starts freaking out. And boy do they freak out. Teddy drags Mitch to his office, trying to force him to admit that he sent the plan to Hermes. Mitch refuses to come clean, although it's as clear as day that he had a hand in it. Looks like Hermes is heading back to Marz...


	17. Chapter 17

I need to figure out how i will make it to the Ares 4 site but it wont be an easy task. The biggest problem is that the Ares 4 site is still bare bonded with no air, no food, or water. That means that i wont only have to figure out how to actually get there but also get supplies to last for about 100 days. Good thing NASA is in line with advice and suggestions on that i guess. I do have a lot of equipment to work with so i'm lucky on that part. Ill use both rovers, driving one and pulling the other like a trailer. In order to make this happen i will need to reduce the trailers weight by removing parts of the hull. I grab a rock sample drill and plug it into the hab for power, time to get to work. Stupid drill it tends to overheat so it's going to take me days to remove even the smallest portion of the hull. Everything just starts to go wrong, the drill has just died all together forcing me to reset the breakers. I start to notice how weird that NASA has stopped responding to my messages. I inspect the Pathfinder and i notice that the power short fried my electronics cutting off my online communication with NASA ...Wow fuck me now.


	18. Chapter 18

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"FINALLY! I have enough agua to shower! I really got used to not showering for a while there. /p 


	19. Chapter 19

We're now taken to Hermes, where Commander Lewis is chatting with her husband, Robert. As you can imagine, the old man isn't thrilled about her extended mission..headass. Meanwhile, Venkat and Teddy have just arrived in China. They're given the VIP treatment, allowed to bypass customs as official guests of the People's Republic of China. Swerve! Back on Hermes, Vogel is having his own heart-to-heart with his amor. After making it through the airport, Teddy sits down with Guo Ming and discusses how the love of science is universal across the world. Beck is the next member of the Ares 3 crew to chat with his family. He tries to get real with his sister, but she can't think about anything except how cute Martinez is. Speaking of Martinez, that dick is up next. This one's a bit of a bummer, as both his wife and young son would much prefer him to be safe at home. Finally, it's Johanssen's turn to talk to her dad. It's an odd conversation, mostly because Johanssen insists that she will not die. Oh, so that's why she's so confident. It turns out that the crew already picked her to survive if they failed to grab the resupply probe. Don't understand? Well, let's just say that she'd have four heaping servings of soylent green to keep her alive until she reaches the red planet. The day of the probe launch is finally here. Martinez uses his remote piloting to nail a five star landing, saving Johanssen from having to eat her crewmates. Hallelujah!


	20. Chapter 20

I continue prepping the rover, i use a pop tent to make a bigger camping area for myself and hook up the oxygenator. I have 59 days left until my journey i'm finally ready to get off this planet.


	21. Chapter 21

Back at NASA, Venkat and Mindy are looking at the most recent satellite imagery from Marz. After checking out Jay's latest progress, Venkat tells Mindy that her sole responsibility is watching Jay.

I run a successful test on the rover everything is ready… i now set off into my journey.


	22. Chapter 22

Jay is 10 days into his cross Marz road trip and has just reached the entrance to Mawrth Vallis. It's been smooth sailing so far, but, as Venkat explains on The Jay Come At Me Report, he'll reach the edge of the dust storm twelve days from now.

I finally emerge from Mawrth Balls into a large craterous region called Arabia these nuts. Luckily I brought some old ass tools that are from the sixteenth century it should hopefully give me a fighting chance. I already have fifty kilometers into the storm which by now it should be a storm I mean it's obvious. I have a lot on my plate i'm just trying to get out of here but i need to drive south end of this giant crater. My batteries are starting to hold less charge and they drag ass to recharge. I just hope to Satan that im going towards the south end of the giant crater. Holy shit! I made it to the crater but this shit about big as fuck about 100 kilometers wide but i don't know which direction provides the best route. Fuck! making my calculations i hit Marth Crater dead on which is the worst thing that i could've done, meaning the closest route will be a matter of life and death. This dust storm doesn't make things easier how it's hitting me harder.


	23. Chapter 23

So I thought about it more now, what i'm going to do is set two batteries out on the surface one north of my location and one south. By checking the power levels over the next few days it should indicate me where and how fast this storm is moving. So the results are good i can avoid the dust storm by heading south away and letting it pass to the north then heading east again.

It took me 4 days to emerge from the other side of the storm, Hallelujah! I should reach the Areas 4 site in about two weeks.. which just places me 4 days behind schedule fuck me.

Time flew by when I was having fun facing my life or death situation. All I need to do is drive down the entrance ramp and i'll be outside my new hab. I tried to drive carefully but I don't know how I end up flipping the rover over down the ramp.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm okay though nothing bad happened to me just a bit shaken up, and the rovers barriers are still intact. First thing I need to do is perform a closer inspection on my ride. luckily the only damage is the loss of a few solar cells no biggy though I caught a few spares. The hard part will be flipping the rover back over. But i'm good though with the tools I brought from the MAV modification I can use the rock drill to attach a cable from the rover to the surface, using the extra tension to flip the thing right over. I'm not all ready to keep going my way.

After two days of riding I get a blip on my radar from the Ares hab, yeah you know what that means i'm close by.

I made it! I Fucking made it! Omg I don't know how else to feel but i've made it I bend down my knees and I can't believe I did this but I try to twerk a little not gonna lie it looked pretty good it felt good.


	25. Chapter 25

Now that I have reached the MAV I can finally reconnect with NASA. It's a good thing because the MAV will need to lose some weight in order to reach Hermes in orbit. It is going to be a challenge, but first step will be ditching every life support and navigational system. Sound crazy right but luckily i'll be wearing my his obvious and the MAV will be remotely piloted by Martinez. Next step is to remove the front of the ship.. I know what you're thinking how is that gonna work but ill I have to do is slap on a piece of the Hab canvas with a little duct tape and it'll be perfect! I just hope Martinez knows what hes doing hes probably doing flight simulation and failing all of them right now. But if he can't manage to steer it directly into the ship then Beck will have to go out into space and retrieve me manually.. I just hope it doesn't lead to that.

It's now the eve of the mission and everyone whether they're on Marz, Earth is prepping for what will surely be the craziest day of their lives.


	26. Chapter 26

The world is watching the events unfold with bated breath, but their anticipation is no match for the mood at NASA HQ and on Hermes.

I don't know what to think.. the MAV is going to be launched at incredible force, its like ripping off a Band aid i'm so going to shit my pants.

Here we go, 3..2...1!

This doesn't feel so bad what am I worried about but it's starting to slow I should be going a lot faster than this what a baby ass ride .. never mind i'm feeling it now.. I don't feel so good.

The MAV is still off course, however. In order to make up the difference, Lewis order Martinez to point its altitude thruster all in the same direction and give them full power. There are some downsides to this, however. First it'll waste a bunch of fuel. Second and most importantly they'll be traveling too fast to pick him up.

Holy Shit! That launch completely put me to k o, but I hear the voice of my crew mates telling the situation how the MAV is still off coarse, I tell them that i can poke a hole in my suit and use the escaping air as a thruster. They all say it's insane but if you think about it all the shit i've done lately has been insane so tf. Luckily this gives Commander Lewis an idea she wants to use the same principle with Hermes itself, breaching the ship's airlocks to slow it down. But the only way the plan can work is pretty nuts but it's the only way.. it's to make a bomb. That way they can breach the inner doors while leaving the outer doors in one piece for the return ship.

With all preparations completed and the crew in their position, Commander Lewis gets ready to blow Hermes up. BOOM MF! The explosion rocks Hermes, but it achieves the desired effect.

When i hear the explosion my heart starts to race the ship is in position, from far I see Beck leap from the airlock and manages to grab hold on the MAV's torn canvas. As quick as we can she grabs hold on me and hustle back to Hermes. All i can think in my mind is Holy Fuck! it worked it actually worked! Im finally going home!

As i ride back home, I can't help but think how this whole experience has taught me. That every human being has a basic instinct to help each other out. As I think of how many people risked their lives to help me, one man get back home it's hard to disagree.


End file.
